Forgotten Lightning
by Seph's Madisen Moss
Summary: When Percy loses his memory and an unknown lightning prevents him from remembering what can they do? And who did this in the first place? Will they ever find out or is Percy doomed to start from scratch in the darkness. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction story! To put it mildly I am thrilled. I don't know why I decided to do this but it is one of my favorite book series. Well I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Last I heard was that I was not in Rick Riordan's will and he was not dead (thank goodness for that he is one of my favorite authors) so you figure it out.

I pulled my hair up twisting it this way and that to see what looked better. In the end I settled for my customary ponytail. I then settled down to wait for my Seaweed Brain, knowing he would be 10 minutes late max and, for all my precision, loving him more for it.

After attempting to tame my hair and failing I hugged my mom goodbye and left for Annabeth's apartment. I was in such a rush I didn't even notice the gathering shadows behind me.

I was almost to Annabeth's apartment now. I just had to go through a little back alley. When I was about halfway through it I heard a sound behind me. Turning I saw 30 _dracnae. _Turning again I saw 30 more.

"Come with usss without a fight and we may be generousss in our torment." _Yeah right _I thought drawing my sword in a wordless disagreement.

"Asss you wish."She hissed smiling. I charged.

_Seaweed Brain should be here by now. _I thought to myself. Even he is never 5 hours late. I was worried and pacing the floor. When I finally called Mrs. Jackson she said that Percy had left at 11:45 5 hours and 15 minutes before. Suddenly I stopped; I thought that I had heard a moan. All was quiet then _There! _I heard it again. It seemed to be coming from in front of our door. Cautiously I opened the door and looked around. I saw nothing. Then I heard the moan from below me. I looked down and gasped. _Percy. _

All he had was a cut that looked to be from a claw on his arm, but I was still worried as he still hadn't woken up.

"Percy come on. Come on Percy, WAKE UP!" He started stirring and Annabeth was ready to start crying from relief.

"Oh Percy! Thank the gods! I was so worri-"She was cut off when Percy cried out

"Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?" Percy's voice was laced with fear.

"Percy…It's me Annabeth."

"Annabeth…" He said it like he was feeling the name. "Annabeth-"His face light in recognition.

"Annabeth help! He, K-Ahhh!" He was cut off by his own scream.

Annabeth stepped back in shock. An electrical storm surrounded him and his face was twisted in pain.

Just as quickly as it had started it stopped.

"What," Percy said panting, "Was that? And Annabeth, I'm sorry I don't know you."

"What are you talking about, of course you know me. I'm your girlfriend, I've been on two authorized quests, countless battles, and in a war with you. I save you, you save me…You're my Seaweed Brain." She added softly.

"But I don't _REMEMBER." _He said. "And why are all the lights off?" He asked.

Annabeth froze."What did you say?"

"Why are all the lights off?" He repeated.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. This isn't happening." Yet it was. She examined his eyes and found the truth there.

He was blind. His beautiful sea green eyes could not see.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied in that beautiful voice. So familiar…No! Focus.

"The lights are on, aren't they?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath and a quiet "yes" in reply.

"No, no, no. They took too much already." I mumbled. "My memories, my friends, and now my sight."

"Percy," Annabeth started breaking me free of my daze. "Who is 'they'?"

"Him. Kr-Aahhhh!" My world erupted in pain.

"Okay," I started in a shaky voice, "You have got to stop asking about my past."

"That's it!" Annabeth exclaimed. "It's a spell to keep you from remembering!"

"This is good how…?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Hey, getting caught, tortured, losing your memory, and not even being able to remember that does that to a person.

"Well now we know what's going on Seaweed Brain. Duh." Her whole sentence reflected the last word.

"We need to get to camp."

So that's the end of chapter one. I hope to publish the next chapter in 2 to 3 days. Read, review, and please be nice no swearing.

SMM


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: No I do not own it.

Nico was mentally cursing. Not because monsters were attacking, but something much worse. He was bored. Totally and completely _bored. I would be fine with monsters attacking just to liven up the day. If Percy were here-_

Here I was cut off for right then I saw Percy, being dragged along by Annabeth, looking confusedly about the camp.

"Percy!" I yelled running from my cabin toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" He replied.

That made me stumble.

"What do you mean? I'm Nico. You know son of Hades. My sister saved your butt a few years ago. Don't you remember?" After that word I knew I had made a mistakel

Red lightning surrounded him and Annabeth looked both furious and frantic. But the only thing I was watching was Percy. I stared in horror as Percy screamed.

"Percy! I'm sorry! What's wrong? Why aren't you looking at me?" I blurted out.

"Nico," Annabeth said. I ignored her.

"Nico!" She shouted.

"What?" I yelled turning to her.

"He can't" she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He can't." she repeated and burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Percy said feeling around for her and pulling her into a hug when he found her.

"I'm blind, someone stole my memories, and the lightning you saw earlier keeps me from remembering. And no, before you ask I don't know who and to emphasize if my past is so much as mentioned the lightning shows up. Simple enough?" Percy said.

He was still mad at me for making Annabeth cry obviously.

_He can't see or remember her and he still loves her. _I thought wonderingly. _I just wonder if it is enough._

Authors note: Sorry for not updating. I honestly didn't quite know how to get where I wanted to and had a major case of writers block because of that. I know what the next chapter is so it will come out loads faster. Also I have a way for Percy to get his memory and sight back now so yeah when we get there I am going to have a poll so be warned.

SMM


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Lightning**

**Chapter Three**

Authors Note: Hi everybody! Thank you for the reviews and putting my story in your favorites I loved to read them. Now this chapter is kind of like the last chapter but from Percy's view and you get a little more from it as well. Hope you enjoy!

On the way to Camp whatever-it-was I pestered Annabeth with questions about my past even though I knew she couldn't answer them, I think I just needed to vent. Finally she snapped,

"Percy! Shut up!" and went back to whatever it was she was doing.

I was rather annoyed at first but as I thought about it I realized she had a perfectly legitimate right to nap. She had pretty much lost her boyfriend. And it _would _hurt even worse to have him there yet at the same time horribly out of reach. I had never felt so guilty.

When we reached wherever it was I almost fell but Annabeth caught me and proceeded to drag me through the camp. I moved my head wonderingly at the sounds.

I heard a hammer hitting metal, horses whinnying, war cries, grunts, what sounds like swords hitting, an occasional "Ow! What are you doing, you-!"

I don't know exactly what they said but it doesn't take a brainiac to figure out when someone is swearing even in a different language .I also heard wings and wondered how that fit into everything but as I was listening for more sounds someone yelled my name.

"Percy! What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" I asked. I swear I heard him stumble at that.

"What do you mean? I'm Nico. You know, son of Hades. My sister saved your butt a few years ago. Don't you remember?" he asked.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but something said I did. As I started to ponder that I felt a burning heat start up inside of me. I fell to my knees, screaming.

"I'm sorry!" I heard him exclaim. _You'd better be _I thought.

"What's wrong," he proceeded, "Why won't you look at me?.

Here I rolled my eyes, at least I could still do that, as I heard Annabeth say his name softly, "Nico."

He, from what I gathered, ignored her.

"Nico!" Annabeth shouted.

"What?" He yelled back

"He can't." she said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"He can't," she repeated then started sobbing.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I said feeling the air in her general direction then rubbing what I hoped were comforting circles in her back while she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm blind, someone stole my memories, and the lightning you saw earlier keeps me from remembering. And no, before you ask I don't know who and to emphasize if my past is so much as mentioned the lightning shows up. Simple enough?" I told him.

In my mind the hard slightly sarcastic tone made perfect sense. He had made Annabeth cry (though it probably would have happened anyway) and I loved her so- _Whoa! Where did that come from? Anyway she loves Percy not-Me._

Okay so to take care of something just in case, one: Annabeth may be one of the coolest demigods of all time, but she is still a teenage girl. Two: In this story Percy will be slightly different. A little more open with his thoughts feelings and such. Now that that's covered, thanks for reading and please review.

SMM


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for so long. I have had a version of writers block. You know where you know where you want to go with the story but not how to get there. Yeah not fun. Especially when you are only stuck on one story. Annoying, huh? Oh well here it is. This chapter is not what I pictured and I'm not altogether sure I like it that much so tell me what you think. It mostly takes place in Annabeth POV. I hope you like it.

Forgotten Lightning Chapter Four

I took (okay, dragged) Percy down to the Big House after Nico finally left us alone. At least it was winter break and not Summer.

But as I did it I reflected on this Percy. He seemed quieter, a little more open with his feelings, thoughtful, annoyingly sarcastic (Okay maybe not annoyingly, I kind of enjoyed it), and he showed more expression, but less at the same time. I had never realized how much I had depended on his eyes telling me the things he didn't say.

He seemed like an entirely different person from My Percy. Talkative, energetic, a little more closed, and a person who _so _did not think about what he said, and had his eyes to speak for him.

The two contrasted quite a bit. I didn't mind this Percy, he was a good guy, but I wanted my Seaweed Brain back

Something else, did he seem…protective of me? I mean he seemed to actually care.

_Maybe Percy is still in there somewhere._

As we reached the porch steps Percy stumbled and I mentally kicked myself,

_He's blind you idiot, he can't SEE the steps!_

"Percy! I'm sorry!"

He waved it off,

"Its fine," he said before straightening suddenly and saying, "Who's there?"

I turned around and Chiron was there.

"How did you…?" I shook my head, "Never mind."

I turned back to Chiron.

"Chiron we need help."

Percy and I explained everything and he seemed thoughtful.

"I don't know this spell. Annabeth? Could you get Rowan Magus from the Hecate cabin?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah. Be right back Percy." And I raced out of the cabin.

Percy POV

"Tell me Percy, do you remember anything from before the spell?"

"I remember waking up but nothing else." I replied.

The whole time I was thinking,

_Awkward much?_

It was true Chiron didn't know me anymore and I didn't even know what he looked like.

"Chiron?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"Why does it sound like there are swords clanging?"

"Training."

"Training? For what?"

"Our lives." He answered simply.

Before I could question him further on his annoyingly simple answers someone raced back into the house. I automatically turned my head in the general direction.

"Here he is Chiron. Percy, Rowan Magus. Rowan, Percy." Annabeth said.

"Hey Percy." Said a quiet voice.

"Hey Rowan," I replied.

"Percy, Chiron, there is a way to get Percy's memories back. But it is very dangerous and can only happen at a full moon which is a month away."

"What do we need to do?" Chiron asked.

"Okay. We need…"

Sorry for ending it there. You will find out the way to get his memories back in a couple chapters. Mwa-ha-ha. I will try to stop doing cliffhangers but they are so much fun to write. So yeah read and review. Rant at me; get it out of your system for not writing so long and giving you a cruel cliffhanger. It will make me write the next chapter faster. Thanks see you at the next.

SMM


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own it. **

**I'm sorry for not updating, I just kind of got stuck on another then another then school, then life. Not necessarily in that order. I hope you can forgive me. **

**Annabeth POV**

We left the Big House and headed to the Poseidon cabin and I desperately wished Percy could see again, though now for another reason as well. After the Titan battle, I was given enough funds to design anything and everything I wanted. And believe me I was NOT shy to use it.

I had remade Olympus and Camp Half-Blood, as well as added these little shelters for demigod children on the way to the Camp. They were scattered throughout North America, complete with funds, books to prep them and tell them what was going on, food, drinks, Nectar and Ambrosia, weapons, and a spell that would bring them to the safe houses. I had some of the Hephaestus kids design a hologram thing that would explain and reference them to the things they needed and where they had to go. I thought they were rather brilliant personally, but I might have been a bit biased.

Olympus now was rebuilt, fashioned from gold and marble. It remained designed on Grecian architecture, the streets winding and wending through the city to display the full grandeur of Olympus on the way up. The streets were smooth granite with heating spells and the houses were tall and open to the breeze. Shops lined the streets and little elevated platforms were in place for performers. The Hall of the Gods was at the very peak of Mount Olympus. Steps lead up to doors of solid gold, the Olympians chisled into being on them. When you came to the entrance hall you could see the story of our histories carved in and if you touched them they would move to display the story. The hall remained almost the same, with the exception that their animal was by their throne side and little silver stars floated by a silver moon and gold sun near the ceiling.

But my favorite part was a statue. It was of a person, whoever you pictured reaching for you sadly. Around the base were the names of all who we had lost. It was not victorious or gloating, just horribly sad. A reminder. And though I knew that I also knew Percy would love it. If he could see it.

But the thing that I was most proud of was Camp Half-Blood. I had redesigned all the cabins. And I mean all of them. They were amazing, even the Ares cabin. It still had the boar head, but now it was made of a solid red metal that had epic war scenes etched into it. In short, awesome. The Athena cabin was a calming grey, with white columns on the corners and shields beneath the windows. But inside was the best. We had the bunks of course, but behind a bookshelf in the back of the cabin was a staircase that lead down. And when you reached the bottom you would be met with the sight of a massive underground library, complete with computers and stacks of notebooks and pens to write down ideas and theories. I loved it and my siblings were thrilled. The camp could only wonder at the sudden lack of Athena children.

But the one I wanted to show Percy, had almost designed specifically for him, his cabin. It was made of a blue marble that had different shades, almost looking like waves. Inside there was a couch and some chairs that were a light sea blue. In the back was the fountain Poseidon gave Percy and in the corner a pool. This was something specifically for Poseidon kids because when one would jump in you would see the bedrooms. There was only one bed right now, but more rooms would come if needed, each child having their own. But here was the fun thing, they were all underwater. Percy told me once after he came back from his Father's Palace that sleeping underwater was one of the most comfortable things ever. So I had created this and he couldn't even see it. He couldn't even remember me without electricity surrounding him.

"This is your cabin, Percy. The bed is beneath the fountain, here I'll show you where."

I had to smile then, because he was just as enthusiastic as my Percy.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool! You really designed that?" He said when he came back up.

"Yup." I replied popping the 'p'. "It's all yours Seaweed Brain. I'll leave you to exploring, maybe send Nico over later on."

And I left, wishing that the month or rather twenty days could go faster.

. . . . .

**Percy POV**

I followed Annabeth silently, musing in my mind as she followed suit in hers. It was strange hearing all these sounds and not being able to see them. I could almost tell that I was supposed to be comfortable here, but I had no memory only feelings, impressions. I chose to trust them for now, I could only hope I choose right even as I showed enthusiasm for my cabin and waved to Annabeth.


End file.
